


I Swear On It

by DamsInDistress



Category: GP2 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment during Sean's summer vacation with his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Swear On It

Sean was leaning against the plush pillows on the bed at the back of the boat they've rented out. The sun setting just right in front of them as he feels Antonio shift from beside him as he continues to nap.

Mitch was off somewhere inside the boat busy Skyping Alex from the other side of the world. Sean was more than happy to be back home and to be in one of his most favorite places in the world with two of his favorite people.

Mitch was like the brother he never knew he needed or wanted. It was easy to forget that Mitch was older than him with how much they get along. It was fun living with the Kiwi and basically doing almost everything with him. Sean was excited to finally be able to take Mitch to his favorite beach in the whole world and that he can go all out to make sure they have fun. 

And then there was Antonio. At first Sean thought that Antonio was that brother from another mother sort of friend that he was so glad to have in his life. They were traveling together, racing against and with each other. They shared so much while they were on the road. Sean couldn't have picked a better person to be there with him as they went through the ups and downs of racing. 

Sean still remembers the day that he realized he was falling for his best friend. It was one of the times that Sean picked Antonio up from the airport as he arrived in Indonesia. Sean was seeking out Antonio's face amongst the crowd of people who've just arrived when he hears someone shout his name. Sean turns to see Antonio's smiling face which almost looks like it's about to split in two as the Italian starts to move towards him. Antonio was the first to throw his arms around Sean as he hugs the younger man and Sean couldn't help but close his eyes as he let's the warmth that only Antonio could bring spread through him and lets it warm his soul. He buries his face against Antonio's neck to inhale the familiar scent of his friend and Sean's never felt so at home like he did in that moment in Antonio's arms. 

Sean would still feel the same way whenever Antonio would wrap his arms around him. It felt like not long ago that they smiled at each other one night after Sean took Antonio to his favorite restaurant and it really did feel like a date rather than a night out with a friend. Sure enough things changed when Antonio hugged Sean goodnight and instead of pulling away he pulled Sean closer until he could press their lips together. It was barely a kiss but it was what opened up a dam between them. They would still laze around in Sean's living room and try to beat each other on the Playstation but with a lot more touching and kissing in between. They were still best friends, probably will stay that way for the rest of their lives, but this time they knew that they meant more to each other.

Sean was shaken from his thoughts when he feels Antonio move closer to him. He looks down to see Antonio's eyes slowly open as the warm glow from the setting sun bathes his face. Sean couldn't help but snap a quick photo as Antonio shifts up to sit next to Sean. "Am I pretty enough to take a photo?" Antonio teases as he reaches for Sean's hand and leans a bit into him. "Maybe." Sean teases back. "Hmm, maybe I'm not as pretty as Mitch and Pierre." Antonio says as he pulls his knees closer to himself as if making himself smaller. "Definitely not pretty then." Sean says before he turns to face Antonio. He reaches out to run his fingers through Antonio's hair before resting his hand to cup Antonio's cheek as he runs his thumb against the warm skin. "You're beautiful." Sean says looking Antonio in the eyes as he watches the Italian's cheeks turn pink. 

They watched the rest of the sunset just leaning against each other. Sean feels Antonio slip back into sleep as he feels his breathing even out against his chest. Sean places a kiss on top of his head before he leans back against the pillows. "I'm gonna marry you someday Giovinazzi, I swear on it."


End file.
